


Summer Loving

by JessieMckay



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMckay/pseuds/JessieMckay
Summary: Rodney Mckay is the son of a rich couple of scientistsJohn has a leather jacket and rides a motorbikeThey meet on holiday
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

“Meredith Rodney Mckay, get downstairs to the car and do as you are told for once in your life” said his father’s, irritated voice

“I am not going; I have no interest in sitting on a beach under all that sun and its UV rays” he said

“This is our first family holiday in 18 years, you are coming. Besides your father is receiving his award and you will be there to show your support. It’s two weeks, on the beautiful island of Jersey in the Channel Islands.”

“Some rock between France and England, I am going to be so bored I know it.”

“There will be lots to do” said his mother

“Jeannie gets to stay here, why can’t I?” he moaned

“Jeannie has plans with friends, when will you make friends Meredith?” asked his mother

“I don’t need friends; I have my books.”

“Get packed, you have 10 minutes” said his father, as they headed out to the car.

John jumped on his motorbike, pulling on his black leather jacket and adjusting his sunglasses. He drove along the road and away from the harbour, getting to the beach hut on the edge of the beach. He parked up, seeing a very posh limo in front of the house next door and rolled his eyes. Why couldn’t his father leave well enough alone, a tent would have been perfect accommodation for this trip not a 5-star beach house.”

“Meredith you get yourself unpacked, don’t make me come up there” said an angry man’s voice

“Poor girl” he thought, going into the kitchen and grabbing a beer as he sat on the porch.

Meredith woke up, as he looked at the sun shining through the window and scoffed picking up a book. There was a knock and the maid came in, setting a tray on the bed by him.

“Thanks Beatrice, how hot is it?”

“35 degrees Celsius” she smiled, turning and leaving

He ate his breakfast moodily, showered and then headed down the beach in his swimming trunks and shorts. He put up his umbrella, opened his seat and sat down opening his biggest book on astrophysics.

John ran along the beach and jumped into the sea, swimming in the cool water and wondering where he could hire a surfboard. The waves weren’t huge but they were a decent size, the water was clear and there was loads of people doing the same thing.

He headed up to the house, as he shook his mop of hair and was interrupted by a startled yell.

“What are you a dog, that is what a towel is for?” snapped a voice behind him

“Yeah uh sorry” he said, turning round with one of his flirty grins on his face.

“I am covered in sand now” said the pale boy, brushing it away in annoyance

“It’s a beach, you are supposed to get sandy and wet” he said, smirking

“I can’t go in the sun; I have sensitive skin” he said

“Come for a swim, I am sure my company would be better then a complete guide to astrophysics” he said, squinting at the book

“I am impressed you can read” he said, as he gathered his stuff and headed up the beach.

He had to keep stopping, as he’d drop something and finally John carried his chair and umbrella.

“Where are you staying?” he asked the pale boy

“Straight ahead in the beach house” he said

“Cool, I am staying next door. I heard your father, shouting at your sister last night.”

“My sister isn’t with us” frowned the boy

“Oh, I presumed…it doesn’t matter. My name is John, I am here for a couple of weeks.”

“My name is Meredith, though my friends call me Rodney it’s my middle name. Though I don’t have many friends so it’s not often I get…Sorry I babble, I am not use to much social interaction and now I sound like a complete freak.”

“Well I am going to check out the night life tonight, want to come join me?”

“Uh I…yes ok that sounds great”

“I will pick you up at 7, see you later.”

Before Rodney had time to say anything, he had leapt over the wall and gone through the door of his beach house.

“Who were you talking too?” asked his mother, as he went in

“I met a friend” he said, “we are going out later to observe the nightlife.”

“Ok you will take Nathan with you”

“A bodyguard, you aren’t being serious are you?”

“You know about the threats; you will take Nathan”

Rodney scowled, as he showered and put on jeans, a t-shirt and his trainers. He grabbed his leather jacket, as he heard a knock from downstairs and rushed down.

John stood in the hall, dark hair flopping into his eyes, tight leather trousers, a black t-shirt and leather jacket with studs on. He had an earring in his ear and a chain on his belt, with red leather doc martens.

“Evening” smiled John, as his dad looked speechless and his mum horrified.

“Meredith go upstairs” said his father

“Father this is John, the friend I was talking about from the beach.”

“When do riff raff start renting beach houses” said my father, “get out or I will call the police”

“Have I done something wrong sir?” asked John

“My son does not mix with your sort, now get out. Nathan, take Meredith to his room.

Nathan took Rodney’s arm and took him up the stairs, as there was a slam of the door. Rodney was pushed into his room, the door closed behind him. He got to the window, as he wrote sorry on a piece of paper and chucked it at John. It fell by his feet and he picked it up, as he waved and went inside his beach house.

John was annoyed, how dare they judge him when they didn’t even know him. He wasn’t a low life, or a tramp, he was the son of Patrick Shepherd an influential inventor and scientist. He may not dress the part but clothes were not important, it was what was inside that counted. He took out a beer and sat on the porch, looking up at Rodney’s window. Obviously, he was some rich kid, being controlled by his parents and it annoyed him. Its’s not what Rodney wanted obviously, he’d do what he can to make sure he would have some fun this summer.

Rodney sat reading, as the door opened and his father came in looking infuriated,

“What are you trying to do, give us a bad name?”

“You are doing that well enough on yourself” snapped Rodney, “I never saw such prejudice as I did tonight. Though how would I tell, if he was just in swim shorts on the beach I don’t know.”

“You being obtuse Meredith” he snarled, taking threatening step towards him as he stood up

“It’s Rodney” he said, “if I want to see John I will. What are you going to do, keep me locked in my room?”

“Exactly” he said, as he grabbed him by the arm and he felt the strike across his cheek.

He was pushed onto the bed, as he covered his head and the attack began.

John woke up the next morning, surrounded by a pile of bottles and still on the porch. He saw the limo leave the front of the house, with Rodney’s parents and the big man Nathan. A driver or bodyguard perhaps, as he climbed up the drainpipe and knocked on Rodney’s window. He peered in; someone was still in the bed. He flipped open the lock with his knife, as he pushed the window up. He got in the room, to see a tray of breakfast on the table and dinner from last night.

“Rodney” said John, going over and pulling the covers down to see a large bruise across his cheek.

His back had red marks down, he had been belted that was clear by looking at him. He checked the door; it was locked and he looked out the window.

“Rodney, wake up” he said helping him sit up, as he put a glass of apple juice to his lips and got him to drink the whole lot.

“John, why are you here I will be in trouble.”

“Your parents and that big man are gone out; I think it’s just us.”

“Beatrice the maid is here, she didn’t see you, did she?”

There was a wail of sirens and Rodney turned to him, as he told him to go quickly as there was a rattle in the door.

John rushed to the window, slid down the drainpipe and Rodney lay back down pretending to sleep and hoping he was quick enough.

“Get off” he heard someone shout, as Rodney rushed to the window to see John being handcuffed on the porch.

“Damn it” muttered Rodney, trying the door to find it open.

He pulled on a t-shirt and shorts and rushed downstairs. He saw two police officers, John in handcuffs and his father telling them he wanted him arrested.

“For what?” asked John, “I didn’t do anything”

“You were in our house, our maid heard you talking to our son.”

“You mean the battered boy, that you keep locked in his room?” asked John. “We planned to go to town yesterday and he didn’t like the look of me, so he wouldn’t allow him to go. He is 18, he can do what he wants.”

“Technically he can though it’s a family decision” said the police officer, “sorry Dr Mckay we can’t arrest him but we can say he doesn’t come within 10ft of your house or he will be arrested.”

Rodney came into the room, as the police officers looked over questionably at his face.

“Let’s go” said the officer, leading John out still in handcuffs and took him to the porch of his place. “Don’t step a foot on their property, or you’ll spend the holiday in jail ok kid?”

“Hm don’t worry, I won’t be a good citizen again” he scowled


	2. Summer Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final part  
> will John and Rodney get together

He headed inside once the police were gone, showered and then put on some beach shorts. He grabbed a bag, then headed to the surfboard hiring shack. The waves were perfect today and he planned to spend most of the day in the water and laying on the beach.

For the next couple of days, Rodney wasn’t down on the beach and John felt disappointed. He was sure he would be kept away the rest of the holiday and he came up with an idea. He made a paper plane and wrote ‘Rodney beach at 10 tomorrow.’

He aimed it and threw it though his window and waited, as Rodney appeared at the window and threw it back down. It said ‘See you then, sorry about the other day with the police.’

The next morning John packed a picnic and headed to the beach, as he went round the cove to a more deserted part. The waves weren’t as big but no-one seemed to be here, as he set down a blanket and his surf board. He swam in the water and saw Rodney heading down the beach, as he went past and slid a note into his hand. He went back to the private cove and 10 minutes later, Rodney rounded the corner and John helped him set up his stuff.

“This is nice, why is it so quiet?” he asked

“The waves are smaller and its further from the kiosks but I brought a picnic with me anyway” said John, gesturing to the basket

“Listen John I am sorry about the other day, maybe you shouldn’t be talking to me or you could get in trouble again.”

“I like talking to you and no abusive father is going to keep me away, even if he thinks I am a low life.”

“You are not a low life” said Rodney, “he just thinks he is better than anyone else.”

“What’s with the bodyguard” he asked

“There has been threats on my life recently, my father has come up with a new way to fuel cars without the need of petrol or diesel. It’s upset some big companies and well they think he’ll stop, though he won’t. If it comes down to it, he’d probably leave me die and enjoy the sympathy. The body guard is just another way to control me, not because he cares.”

“I am sure he wouldn’t leave you…” began John

“It’s ok I have got use to being the black sheep of the family, if it was Jeannie in danger, he would at least try to get her back.”

“I am sorry Rodney; it can’t be easy.”

“So, what about your parents?” he asked, brightly

“My mother died when I was born from complications and my father likes to coddle me, whatever trouble I get into. Like I was going to come and camp here, instead of organising a camp site he books the beach hut. Now come on, it’s like…”

He stopped, as he shrugged and they looked at the water.

“So, a swim?” he asked

“I can’t swim” Rodney said, “never learnt how.”

“No time like the present” he said, as they splashed round in the waves and by the end of the day he was swimming.

A week went by of their secret rendezvous and Rodney felt so relaxed round John, he’d never had such an attentive friend. John was very good looking, sculpted chest and abs and he was tanned. His hair was long to his shoulders and his grin was catching. He swam towards the beach, getting out and racing over to his towel and collapsing in a heap. He wasn’t unfit, just pale and on edge all the time.

John’s eyes settled on another set of belt marks, these were fresh from yesterday evening and he touched one.

“Why do you leave him do that to you?” he asked

“I try to stop him, though it normally means he hits me harder.

“Your mother doesn’t intervene?” asked John

“No, she must think I deserve it” he muttered bitterly

“You don’t deserve it Rodney, no-one deserves to be beaten like that.”

“I can’t do anything, not if I want to be supported by him with my education.”

“What qualifications have you got?” he asked

“A PHD in astrophysics, I have been in college since I was 14. I want to do a PHD in Mathematics too, though he doesn’t want me to do any more college courses.”

“So basically, you are a genius” he said, “thought you were special. Maybe my father can get you a job in his company, ever heard of Sheppherd Productions.”

“Of course I have, they work on new inventions and they have a massive science programme. I have written a letter to them, for a job in case my father refused to put me through another 4 years of college.”

“My father owns it, I am John Sheppherd.”

“You definitely aren’t riff raff, my father’s applied to your company to merge with him for this fuel project.”

“Want some lemonade, I ran out of soda?” asked John, as they sat up on their towels.

“I am allergic to citrus, I better not”

“Oh ok” he said, packing it up and putting it back in the basket.

“You can if you want” he said

“Not if I want to kiss you later” he said

“Yes, I suppose…” Rodney stopped, as he gasped in surprise and rubbed the sides of his head.

“I think I have been out in the sun too long, for a second there I thought you said you wanted to kiss me.”

He looked up, to see John right in front of him and grinning.

“That’s because I did” he said, as he crawled over to him and kissed him.

Rodney kissed him back, wrapping a hand round the back of his head and stroking his hair.

“Meredith Mckay, you must come with us” said a voice, as they both jumped to their feet to see two men in suits and ties.

“Who are you?” he said

“Someone who your father pissed off; he’s just agreed to sign a deal with Sheppherd Productions to start work on his fuel free engines.”

“He doesn’t talk to me about that” said Rodney, reaching sideways and grabbing a handful of sand.

“Now” said John, as they chucked it in the men’s eyes and ran.

They got onto the beach, it was late and near about empty. The men gave chase and they raced towards the beach house, as two more men blocked their path.

“Oh, damn it” said John, as Rodney stood by him nervously.

“This kid is Patrick Sheppherd’s son, Johnathon Sheppherd.”

“I prefer John” he said, “what do you want?”

“You two will be fine, one from each company and double the ransom.”

“My father will pay no ransom; this project is too important to him” said Rodney

“Then you will die painfully” said one man

They were pushed to their knees, there wrists bound in front of them and Rodney looked at John hopelessly

“It’s ok Rodney” said John, “we’ll be fine I promise.”

“Don’t promise something you can’t keep” said one of the men yanking Rodney to his feet

He whimpered, as there was a sudden whirl of lights and a huge commotion. John pulled Rodney behind him, as the four men were arrested and a police officer cut off the ropes.

“Meredith” said his father, “why are you with him again? I told you what would happen if you…”

“John” said a voice, as a man pulled him into a tight hug and he grimaced.

“Father, why are you here?”

“I heard a plot to kidnap you and Dr Mckay’s son too, I came over for the award ceremony and a meeting we arranged for tomorrow.”

“This is Rodney Father; he’s got a PHD in astrophysics.”

“Really at such a young age, that is impressive. You must be proud of your son Dr Mckay, like I am of mine.”

“Your son, I didn’t know he was your son.”

“Probably wouldn’t have tried to have me arrested if you did, right Dr Mckay” said John

Dr Mckay went red, as he shrugged.

“The way you dressed; no-one could have blamed me for being a bit unsure especially after Meredith’s death threats. It’s late, goodnight Dr Sheppherd”

“Yes goodnight, let’s go John”

He put an arm round him, leading him up the beach and Rodney turned back to the cove.

“My stuff is down at the water still” he said.

“Nathan go with Meredith to get it and then we will settle for the night. “

They headed up the beach, as John came over taking the basket and board from Rodney.

“Thanks” he said, “will you be ok or do I tell my father what he does to you?”

“No, I will tell him that he can no longer treat me this way or I will leave home” he said, as John nodded.

“See you on the beach tomorrow” said John, “10 o clock”

“Yes 10” he said, as they headed off.

Rodney stepped in, putting his bag down and smiled slightly touching his lips. The kiss had been nice before the rude interruption, as he flopped onto the sofa.

“So John Sheppherd, he’s the son of my new merger”

“Yes” said Rodney, “he is and I will spend my time with him whenever I wish.”

“Yes, yes that will be good” he said, as he went to talk to the police officer before they left.

Rodney took a shower and went to his room, as he put on shorts and looked out the window. John sat on the patio, as Rodney climbed out the window and joined him.

“Hey, you ok now?” asked John

“I was scared” he admitted, “I think it’s because I know my father wouldn’t pay up or try to save me.”

“Why not?” asked Dr Sheppherd, heading over

“He doesn’t care for me, like he does my sister Dr Sheppherd”

“It is Patrick and can I call you Rodney.”

He nodded and he came over and looked down at his back.

“Your father is not a loving family man, is he?” he said, sitting down on a chair

“Where my sister is concerned, he is. I think there is just something wrong with me.”

“There is nothing wrong with you, John tells me he is in love with you and I am happy for him. It’s what a father does, it’s the way yours should react and not treat you like he does.”

“Sorry I was ranting” said John, “I let slip”

“If my father ever found out I would be in trouble Dr Sheppherd, he’s not as kind as you. Please don’t tell him, I am not ashamed of John I am just scared of what he would do”

“We will wait till these meetings are over tomorrow, then we talk to him the day after. If he disinherits you, then you will come home with us. I can put you through college or you can join my company, it is up to you.”

“Thank you Sir” said Rodney, as John put an arm round him.

“Told you all would be fine” he said, as Rodney had a couple of beers and crept in through the window.

Rodney felt excited for the first time in his life, he had something to look forward too. He headed downstairs whistling and into the kitchen, to see his father sat at the table.

“Sit down Meredith and tell me how my own son is a faggot and I didn’t know.”

“Why should I tell you anything, you don’t care. If they had succeeded tonight, would you have dropped the project or paid a ransom.”

“Course not silly boy, it’s worth a lot of money and nothing would put a kink in my plans.”

“It’s what I thought you would say, well this is me telling you that I will no longer be your punch bag and I intend to leave home tomorrow morning.”

“That’s what you think” he snarled, chucking him to the ground and booting him in the ribs.

John fell into an uneasy sleep, nightmares of Rodney being chased and killed by his father haunted him. Then his body was chucked off a pier, as he awoke shouting and his father pulled him in a hug.

“John” he said, “hush it is 8 o clock you want to eat or sleep a bit longer.”

“I want to check on Rodney, I have a bad feeling but I can’t go within 10ft of the house.”

“I will go” said his dad, as he got up and left the house

Rodney opened his eyes; where the hell was he. His father had lost control, he ached all over and the darkness took him once more.

John had been on the beach at 10, his father hadn’t seen him at the house either. Rodney’s father made up some excuse of him being at the beach already, though Johns father didn’t believe him. John paddled along on the board, searching the shore line but he definitely couldn’t see him.

At 12 they all gathered at the front of the house, once again Rodney was missing.

“Where is your son Dr Mckay?” asked Dr Sheppherd

“He will meet us there later; he’s still getting ready”

“Of course” he said.

“What did you do to Rodney?” snarled John, as his dad went to get the car

“Nothing he didn’t deserve” said Rodney’s father, getting into the limo with his mother who glanced back at the house and mouthed the word cellar.

The limo drove off, as his father pulled up. 

“Father I can’t come; he has hurt Rodney I know he has.”

“Ok go, I will cover for you at the party”

He drove off and John hid in the bushes, till they disappeared round the corner. Then he rushed to the beach house and climbed the drainpipe, getting to the window and pulling it open. The room was empty and he looked round in a panic and he searched the whole top floor. Then he headed downstairs and saw no-one here, as he called Nathan and Beatrice’s name.

John got to the kitchen, as he saw something on the floor and knelt down. Dried blood and he remembered Rodney’s mother had acted, as he found a door to the cellar. He went down and flicked on the light, seeing someone covered in blood.

“Rodney” he said, as he knelt next to him and he whimpered as John touched his arm.

“John, I told him”

“You did, let’s move you before he comes back.”

Rodney got up with Johns help and they got to Johns beach house, as he pulled off his t-shirt and checked his back. He was covered in bumps and bruises, moving in pain and yelping every now and then.

“I am a wimp; I am sorry…”

“You took one hell of a beating Rodney; he has really hurt you and it shall not happen again.”

“Thanks John” he said, as he tucked him up into his bed and went to make something for him to eat.”

Rodney lay in the bed, he had covered his head and hoped to just get the beating over with. But it hadn’t happened like that, his father had hurt him for what felt like hours. He had goaded and teased him, telling him how useless he was and how the only reason he was called Meredith was that he wanted a daughter.

He coughed and put his hand to his mouth, seeing blood and he called John.

“John, John” he heard, rushing up the stairs and seeing him vomiting blood.

John grabbed the phone, as he called an ambulance and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Rodney, come on stay with me and we’ll have you in hospital soon.”

“I hate hospital’s” he murmured, as John grinned

“Don’t we all” he said

He heard the ambulance arrive and the paramedics rushing up the stairs, as he stepped back and they checked him over.

“What happened to him, was he attacked?”

“Yes he was beaten up” said John, “what is happening?”

“Internal bleeding” murmured Rodney, as they nodded and put him on an oxygen mask.

“Relax…”

“It’s Rodney” said John

“Ok Rodney, leave us look after you.”

“Ok” he mumbled, as he was carried out on a stretcher and John followed.

Johns father rushed over.

Rodney felt awful, he was in a lot of pain and it was growing darker. He felt someone holding his hand and telling him it would be ok, he believed them too.

“John, I love you” murmured Rodney

When Rodney woke up, he saw he was in a room. There was a constant beep and something over his mouth and nose, as he reached up and pulled it off. His stomach hurt, as he sat up carefully and looked round. A needle was in his arm, joined to a bag and he felt very tired. The door opened and he looked over, as his father stepped in along with his mother.

“Get out” said Rodney, pulling the cover up round himself and pressing an alarm on the side of his bed.

“We are getting you transferred back home” said his father

“No I am 18, you can’t force me to come home.”

“You leave home and I will disinherit you” threatened his father

“Do it, truth is you love Jeannie and not me anyway. I will not stay and be your punching bag any longer, you try and force me and I report you to the police understand me.”

“Well said” John stated coming in, as he clenched his fists and Patrick came over putting a hand on Rodney’s shoulder.

“I won’t support you anymore”

“You don’t need to any more Dr Mckay, Rodney is now my concern and he has a job lined up at Sheppherd Productions as soon as he gets better.”

“Perfect” said John, as he sat by Rodney and stroked his hair.

“What…how dare you…?”

“Get out and the merger is off, no-one will deal with you and I will make sure none of my contacts do. You are a sick man, to treat your son the way you do and although I can’t take away the trauma of what you’ve done to Rodney, I will support his future. He will get his PHD in mathematics if he wishes, you won’t crush his abilities anymore.”

His mother nodded at Dr Sheppherd, mouthing a thank you and they left.

“I am finally free” said Rodney, as John put his arms round him and he wept quietly.

2 weeks later, Rodney and John stood by the driveway watching the van pull in with all of Rodney’s belongings.

“It’s suddenly very real” said Rodney, as John pulled him into a short kiss

“Mer” said a voice, as he looked over to see Jeannie and his mother heading over waving.

“John it’s my sister Jeannie” he said, as they went over.

“Hope you don’t mind us dropping in” said his mother, “we are moving to our new home. I divorced your father last week and left him.”

“You have divorced…” he stuttered, as he sat down on a crate.

“You escaped him Meredith, if you could do it then I knew I could. I am so sorry; I should have stopped him and I tried to help you at the beach house.”

“You showed me where Rodney was” said John, “thank you.”

John wrapped an arm round his waist gently and Jeannie smirked, as she looked between them shaking her head.

“I must say Mer, you do have good taste”

“Hey, get your eyes back in your head” snapped Rodney

“No worries Rodney, I have eyes for you only otherwise I wouldn’t do this.”

He got on one knee and pulled out a box, flicking it open.

“Will you Meredith Rodney Mckay marry me?”

“Oh my god John, of course I will”

John leapt up and their lips moved together in a slow, passionate kiss. Rodney almost forgot they had an audience, until Jeannie clapped in her excitable way and threw her arms round both of them.

“Ow careful, still recovering Jeannie” said Rodney

“Let’s help you unpack and then we will be heading off” said his mother.

“Thank you” said John, as they headed up to the house holding hands. 


End file.
